Can I Call You Kakarotto?
by JuliaBlu
Summary: Goku and Bejita have never gotten along. When one of their childish fights gets out of hand, their fed-up wives propose a drastic plan: Goku and Bejita must live together for one week in an attempt to change their bitter attitudes. But will they survive?
1. Taming the Boys

Can I Call You Kakarotto?  
  
Chapter One- Taming the Boys  
  
It was raining hard outside. The rain pounded on Goten's window. Goten and his best friend Torankusu were hanging out, laughing and giggling while reading his latest mangas.  
  
"Torankusu-kun! This Dr. Slump manga is really funny! Have you read it yet?!" Goten cried, falling off the bed.  
  
"Of course I have, baka! I do have a my own copy after all! Now, get up here before you hurt yourself!"  
  
"I think I already have! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Goten shouted, rubbing his head. Torankusu reached out his hand and pulled Goten back onto the bed.  
  
"Arigato," he said, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"You sure you're okay, Goten-kun?" Torankusu asked, a little worried.  
  
Before the injured Goten could reply, his mom, Chi-Chi, came in and shouted "What is going on in here boys?!"  
  
"Oh! Nothing . . ." Goten replied innocently, his arm behind his head. He laughed nervously and said, "I just accidentally fell off the bed from laughing so hard. He-he!"  
  
Chi-Chi gasped and came rushing over. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm okay now," he said, embarrassed that Torankusu had to see his mom treat him like a baby. Torankusu giggled a little. Goten shot him an icy stare. Torankusu stopped laughing and said "gomen" through his facial expression. Finally, Chi-Chi finished pampering her son and faced the two boys.  
  
"Goten," she said, "would you and Torankusu like something to eat now? I've got some rice and tempura ready to serve."  
  
"SWEET!" the two boys screamed as they started to race down the stairs.  
  
In less than five minutes the boys were at the table, their tiny, design-embroidered chopsticks in their hands, quickly going to and from their mouths to feed and fetch more yummy, filling rice.  
  
"How do you like it, Torankusu?" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Wonderful!" he blurted out, practically inhaling the white grains.  
  
"Good. I knew you would," she said smiling. "That's what Goku-chan always says (I'll give him some when he gets back from training) and I know Goten and Gohan love it."  
  
"Hey- where is Gohan anyway?" Goten said, stopping to take a breather.  
  
"He's out training with your father, of course!"  
  
"Oh- I forgot. I guess it's all the fun I'm having."  
  
"Or," Chi-Chi said, looking at him angrily, "your mind is not strengthened enough! Have you been studying?!"  
  
Goten gulped and said, "Well . . . uhhh- since Torankusu-kun is here and all..."  
  
Chi-Chi looked at him harder, expecting a REALLY GOOD answer.  
  
"I..." his voice got really soft and he said, "I thought I could finish studying tomorrow...?  
  
"GOTEN!!!!"  
  
Goten winced in fear as his mother came down upon him and said, "YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD TAKE YOUR STUDIES MORE SERIOUSLY!"  
  
Torankusu came near Chi-Chi and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Please Chi-Chi-san! Please be gentler with Goten-kun!! Let him finish his studies tomorrow! Please!"  
  
Chi-Chi settled down a bit and sighed. "Well, I suppose since you're here Torankusu... I'll let Goten slide... I suppose it's not right for a child to not to have fun, but-" she reached down and put her hands on Goten's shoulders, "I just don't want you to go down the wrong path. You understand, right tenshi?"  
  
"Yes, mother. I will be a good boy! Just let me play with Torankusu- kun."  
  
"All right. You two have fun."  
  
The boys hopped up the stairs to go tell jokes, play video games, whisper secrets, and just have innocent 7-year-old fun.  
  
Hours later, when Chi-Chi was washing dishes and dreaming of her love, Goku-chan, a loud and rude knock came to the door. Chi-Chi, startled, dropped a dish as the door flew open.  
  
Chi-Chi gasped. "Bejita-sama!" she said. But Bejita, Torankusu's father, had no time to say konnichi wa. "Where is Torankusu?!" he shouted. Buruma, Torankusu's mother, suddenly came running in the Sons house after him. "Bejita! No respect! Are you sure this is necessary?!"  
  
Chi-Chi was totally shocked. She didn't really know what to say. "You have come to pick up Torankusu early? He is upstairs playing with Goten. I'll-"  
  
"I DON'T WANT HIM PLAYING WITH KAKAROTTO'S SON!!" Bejita raged. He turned towards Chi-Chi. "Kakarotto has gotten on my last nerve! I certainly don't want my son over at his house!"  
  
He raced upstairs and barged into Goten's room. "Torankusu! Time to go home! NOW!"  
  
"But Father!" Torankusu was shocked.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Bye, Goten," Torankusu whispered as his father dragged him out the door. Buruma watched Bejita zoom by and fly out the door with Torankusu. Only seconds later, Goten burst out of his room, crying, tears splashing from his eyes. "Mommy!! WAAAHHH!!" he cried.  
  
"Oh- it's okay Goten," she sighed, hugging her son.  
  
"Chi-Chi, I'm sorry for Bejita's actions," Buruma said, embarrassed. "He just won't stop talking about Goku. He hates him, wants to be stronger than him, the list goes on..."  
  
Chi-Chi lifted her eyes. "Yes, Goku is stronger than Bejita-sama, (no offense, Buruma) but Goku tries to get along with him."  
  
"I know," she sighed.  
  
Goten left his mother's arms and shouted to Buruma, "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we get my daddy, Goku, and Torankusu's daddy, Bejita-sama, to spend one whole week together! Then maybe they could get along a little better! What do you think Buruma-san?"  
  
"I think that is a terrific idea!" said Buruma, smiling. "What do you think, Chi-Chi?"  
  
"You know," said Chi-Chi, "that idea just might work!"  
  
***  
  
"What is going on here?" Bejita said. "I don't have time for this 'important' chat. Especially not with Kakarotto!"  
  
"Speak for yourself, Bejita," Goku (Kakarotto) said.  
  
"YOU ADDRESS ME AS BEJITA-SAMA! CAN YOU GET THAT, KAKAROTTO?! SAMA! SHOW ME RESPECT!"  
  
"What would you know about respect, Bejita... SAMA? Then you adress me as GOKU! Can you get that Bejita... SAMA? GOKU! SAY IT WITH ME NOW; GO-"  
  
"NEVER!!"  
  
Suddenly the two men jumped up and gritted their teeth and growled and muttered inappropriate words at each other. Just as Bejita was about to come up and punch Goku, Buruma came up from behind him and locked his arms.  
  
"You will not hurt Goku, Bejita-chan. For I know he would hurt you back and I don't want you uglier than you already are."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Shhhhhhh!" Buruma scolded. "You will be a good boy."  
  
"BOY???"  
  
Goku could not help but laugh. He pointed his finger and howled and slapped his knee until Chi-Chi came towards him and said, "You too, Goku- chan."  
  
"Awwwwww."  
  
"NO EXCUSES!"  
  
"Why have you brought us here, anyway?" Goku asked.  
  
Buruma paced up and down on the ground as if she were a military cadet. "*Ahem*- Chi-Chi-chan and I have come to the conclusion that you two young men have a problem with getting along."  
  
"Yeah right, certainly not me," Bejita huffed.  
  
"YOU DO TO!" Goku screeched.  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"See!" Buruma shouted. "Your started fighting all ready! You BOTH have a problem. Now, Chi-Chi-chan- I'll let you take over from here."  
  
"My sweet and talented Goten has thought of a plan to get you two 'boys' to stop fighting. You will rest together, eat together, talk together, walk together, do everything TOGETHER for a whole week!"  
  
"Are you serious, woman?! There's no way I can hang around Kakarotto for that long!" Bejita cried, standing up in outrage.  
  
"How would you like me to make it a month, Bejita-sama?" she snickered. Bejita huffed and sat back down again.  
  
"But what if I refuse?" Bejita asked, smiling like the devil he was inside.  
  
"Then Buruma-chan and I will stop cooking for both of you."  
  
Goku and Bejita looked at one another in complete shock. They knew there was no getting out of this. They looked back at their grinning wives. "NO FOOD? FINE, WE'LL DO IT!!" 


	2. Day 1

Starting the next day Goku and Bejita were glued at the hip. They could not be separated for a few minutes. When Goku had to take a dump, Bejita had to wait outside the door. When Bejita had to shave his face, Goku stood right next to him. They had to go to the public hot springs and baths together (to their ultimate dismay). EVERYTHING! Let's just start at the beginning of the week.  
Day 1- 8:09 A.M.  
Two futons were rolled side by side. Goku and Bejita were resting inside of them. Bejita was wearing his long green and blue striped pajamas. Goku was wearing red ones of the same type. Goku rolled over and his arm hit Bejita in the face. Bejita, still asleep, grunted and subconsciously swatted it out of the way while muttering "Kakarotto." Then he turned over, grunted some more then relaxed his face. During the next 5 minutes everything was fine and Bejita was enjoying his sleep. Then, Goku went into another one of his kicking fits and his foot landed on Bejita's face. At this woke Bejita up. He jumped out of bed and screeched, "KAKAROTTO!! ERR!" and stormed out of the room into the bathroom. Goku, one eye closed, looking dazed yawned "Wha-? Huh? Bejita!" He hopped out of his bed and followed Bejita to the rest room.  
  
"Bejita, you've got to come out sometime," Goku sighed, his back against the locked bathroom door, his legs Indian style, and his arms crossed. "You can't stay in there forever!"  
"I'm not coming out! You can't make me! I've had enough of you!"  
Goku unlocked his legs and sprawled them out on the floor. "But we agreed to do this so we could get along. You can't avoid me."  
"No- we agreed to do this so we could have something to eat. And YES I CAN AVOID YOU!"  
"Bejita- I-"  
"SAMA . . ."  
"Bejita . . . SAMA," he said boldly, "I really think we should try to make the best of this. I mean, if we are part of the same team, we should get along as well." Goku sighed again and spread out on the floor, his arms and legs stretched out; he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling in front of the bathroom door.  
"Please come out, Bejita. Please?" he said. Goku shut his eyes and lay there for two minutes. Then Bejita said, "All right," and opened the door. Goku had no time to get up. He watched the door come crashing into his face. A huge anime sweat drop appeared and tears welled from his eyes. "OWW! OW! OW! OH MY FASHE!" he said, his mouth puffy. "LOO WHAT OO DONE, BEJITA! OWW!"  
Bejita could not help but laugh. He laughed a beautiful, rich laugh and pointed his finger. "Kakarotto! HA HA HA! You look like a Puffer fish! HA HA HA!"  
"Ish not funnay," Goku said, his hands on his hips. He was standing up now. Bejita and Goku walked out together into the kitchen, Bejita giggling and covering up his mouth, Goku still angry and his hands still glued to his sides.  
"What's all that racket?" Buruma said, eating noodles at the table.  
"Nothing!" Goku laughed nervously. "Bejita and I are getting along fine!!"  
"Humf- speak for yourself, Kakarotto."  
Goku slouched and sighed deeply. 


	3. The Mall

Day 2- 3:20 P.M.  
"All right, you boys know what to do, right?" Buruma said, giving Bejita and Goku little kisses on the cheek. "Just do the shopping, everything on list, and come straight back."  
"I get to drive, right?!" Bejita said eagerly.  
"No way! I want to!" Goku shouted.  
"Now, now, Goku- you know Bejita-chan just learned to drive and wants to try it for himself. Just let him. (Besides, I doubt he will get in an accident like you might.)"  
"Oh, all right."  
Buruma led them out to the driveway and made sure they got into the new red convertible and buckled their seat belts. She explained she didn't want anything to happen to the car or them.  
Bejita got into the front seat and waved her off as Goku sat beside him. Goku, his eyes closed, his smile big shouted "Soooooo- this is your first trip to the mall, eh Bejita?!?!?"  
"Yes," he replied shortly.  
"It must be pretttttyyyyyyy exciting going to the mall for the first time! I've been a couple times and man is it HUGE! But there are a lot of cool stores! There's a store called Suncoast and Sam Goody that has this cool CD that I want that I want with a picture of Torankusu on it and there's dippin' dots (ICECREAM OF THE FUTURE! HEH HEH. MAYBE WE CAN GET SOME!) and there's the-"  
"SHUT-UP!!!!! I'LL SEE IT ALL WHEN WE GET THERE! IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU????!!!!!"  
"Yes . . . I'm sorry, Bejita. I'll shut-up. You can see it when we get there. Mm-hum." Goku said in a small voice.  
"Good."  
"Bejita?"  
"YES??"  
"Umm- no offense but, you've already hit 5 pedestrians, 2 dogs, and 7 butterflies, do you think I should take the wheel?"  
"Of course not! I'm doing fine, Kakarotto!"  
Suddenly Bejita's background music started playing (from the Japanese TV series, it's piano) as he drove like a phantom through the streets. The music describing his very self. Arrogance, fearlessness, evilness, the pride. They drove madly and horribly, running down senior citizens crossing the sidewalk. Before the theme could finish, Bejita hit the pianist hitch- hiking on the side of the road. The music stopped abruptly and he drove on.  
"What the h*** was that?" Goku said, extremely confused.  
"It was just the writer of this fanfic who just had to incorporate the Japanese theme of mine into the story because she likes it so much and has listened to it a thousand times because she thinks it describes me so well."  
"W-wha?"  
"IN TERMS YOU'LL UNDERSTAND, BAKA, IT MEANS DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!!!!"  
"Bejita . . .?"  
"WHAT?!!"  
"We're at the mall."  
Suddenly Bejita realized he had crashed into another car in the mall's parking lot.  
"Ohhhhhhhhh- crap." Bejita wailed.  
"And Buruma's car is a wreak."  
"OHHHHHHHHHHH- CRAP!!! Then there's only one way to solve this . . ."  
Goku, confused, watched as Bejita put the car in reverse and parked into another parking space all the way on the other side of the lot.  
"What are you doing?" Goku asked.  
"I'm parking away from that messed up car so someone else will be blamed for it. Now, let's do the shopping and get out of here!"  
"But- what's Buruma going to say? She'll kill us once sh-"  
"Don't worry about her now!" Bejita screeched. Then they walked inside.  
  
After hours of Bejita not knowing what the crap anything was, the two Saiya-jins finished Buruma's shopping. They used more time after that buying stuff for Torankusu and Goten, Gohan.  
"Hey- Kakarotto! Look here! It's a pair of purple torankusu. Do you think Torankusu would like them?"  
"Gee- sure- how about this? Do you think Gohan would like this big package of gohan?"  
The two laughed quietly to each other. They had trouble buying them because the purple Torankusu started talking and Gohan didn't enjoy being a package. JUST KIDDING! They bought the pair of trunks and the rice. (If you don't get it then just don't worry about it.)  
Suddenly a man started screaming out "HURRY AND SIGN UP TO WIN THIS NEW CAR! I'M ABOUT TO DRAW THE WINNING NAME! SIGN UP NOW!"  
"Do you think we should sign up, Bejita?" Goku questioned.  
"Nah- we should just go home and get our a**es kicked by Buruma because we trashed her freakin' car. OF COURSE WE SHOULD SIGN UP!" Bejita screeched, smacking Goku on the head while saying "DUH."  
"Um- okay . . ."  
Bejita walked up, signed the card with his and Goku's name and put the slip in the box. He put 'Son Goku' instead of Kakarot. Unfortunately for Bejita, he had no Earth name so he just put 'Bejita'.  
"DRAWING TIME IS ALMOST HERE! THAT'S IT! NO MORE NAMES NOW!"  
"Just in time," Bejita whispered in Goku's ear.  
"Yeah."  
"The winner of this new, red convertible is . . ."  
"New red convertible!" Goku said in hushed excitement.  
"IIISSSS . . . OUR WINNER IS . . . . SON GOKU AND BEJITA!!!!!"  
"OH YEAHHH! WOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!! ALL RIGHT!" Goku and Bejita screeched. They were so happy. Buruma wouldn't have to be mad at them! The only problem was when they brought it home, Buruma asked why her car dice were gone! 


	4. The Outcome

Let's skip to day 5 . . .  
Day 5- 10:35 A.M.  
"Well, at least the water's nice and hot," Goku said, relaxing in the public bath.  
"Yeah, too bad the water's polluted with you," Bejita said, edging away from him.  
"Shut-up."  
"WHAT? WHY I OUGHT TO STRANGLE YOU HERE AND NOW!"  
"Okay, okay, cool off, will you?"  
"You cool off, Kakarotto!"  
Goku suddenly stood up and said, "CALL ME KAKAROTTO ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR I'LL..."  
The two men where just standing their, butt-naked, bearing their teeth at each other like little 5-year-olds. This plan of getting along obviously wasn't working.  
  
Day 6- 5:36  
"Just one more day of this... ONE MORE DAY..." Bejita ranted, taking huge bites of his stake at the table.  
"Do you want me to show you how to use the fork?" Goku asked, seeing Bejita was apparently used to chopsticks.  
"NO! I'm- I'm fine- errrrr . . ." Bejita rejected Goku, while taking another huge chunk of meat and shoving it into his mouth.  
"Anyone for more rice?" Chi-Chi asked.  
"Yes, MORE RICE!" Bejita said.  
"You're just saying that so you can use chopsticks," Goku said quietly.  
"Soooooooo? Who cares you baka."  
Goku humfed.  
  
Later that day . . .  
"Buruma-chan, I don't know if this is going anywhere," Chi-Chi sighed. "How are Goku-chan and Bejita-sama?"  
"Just call him Bejita."  
"Right... um- how are Goku and Bejita supposed accept each other if they keep fighting?"  
"Trust me, Chi-Chi, can't you see that they've already improved their attitudes?"  
"Maybe a little."  
"They're actually acting... well, maybe a bit considerate." She frowned. "If you call constantly nagging at each other considerate! Oh, who am I kidding? They'll never get along!" She threw her hand down on the nearby table and walked briskly into her room. "It's hopeless!"  
At that exact moment, Bejita slid down the wall he was leaning against and sunk to the floor after hearing every word.  
"I'm being foolish," he thought, cursing silently. "I'm a Saiya-jin. If a Saiya-jin can't do this then it's as if a Saiya-jin can't win a battle... and battles are hard enough."  
Sighing with grief he searched the building for 'Kakarotto'. He found him not long after, sitting with his head down on a sofa.  
"Kakarotto, this isn't working out, between us, is it?"  
"No, I guess your right." He paused and said, "At least that's one thing we've agreed on."  
Bejita laughed. Goku laughed too.  
"But, we have gotten along better," Goku reasoned.  
"That's sort of true," Bejita said. "I guess you're not so bad..."  
Goku smiled. "Neither are you. And... if you want, I can show you how to use that... that fork thing, if your interested."  
Bejita blushed. "O-o-kay, but don't tell Buruma!"  
There was a moment's silence. Goku suddenly became frantic. "Well, look, we've got to prove to them we can stand each other sometime soon, you know?"  
"I think you already have," said a voice.  
The two men turned. Buruma and Chi-Chi were standing in the door-way.  
  
"I'm proud of you two," said Buruma, laying a hand on Bejita's thick shoulder. Bejita smiled. So did Goku.  
"C'mon," said Buruma, gesturing for the men to get up. "Let's go get some desert." Buruma and Chi-Chi led the way to the kitchen while Bejita and Goku strayed behind.  
"Now that we're on a friendlier level..." said Bejita.  
"Yeah?" Goku said, looking at him curiously, wondering if he were going to ask him to be his friend. This day could go down in history...  
"I was wondering..."  
"Yeah?!" said Goku.  
Bejita took a deep breath and asked, "Can I call you Kakarotto?"  
  
THE END! ^_^ 


End file.
